


Like a Champ

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Everyone has something they are particularly good at or enjoy so much that that love is reflected in their skill.  Deran Cody is a man of many talents which include being an excellent surfer and an excellent thief.  However, if anyone asked Adrian what Deran's true gift was, he'd say something completely different.For the D&A Exchange Event





	Like a Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for @greencarnationdear  
> Prompt: How Deran learned to ‘suck Adrian’s dick like a champ’ and why he loves giving him head. Straight up just a meditation about how Deran learned that he loved giving oral because Adrian helped him to find out.

It started as a bet as so many pieces of their misspent youth had.  Deran had picked Adrian up before dragging him to some party where they’d proceeded to get too drunk and high for their own good.  Adrian had made a comment about Deran probably not even knowing what to do with a dick as they’d sat together in a dark corner of the house sharing a joint, and Deran couldn’t let that stand.  It didn’t matter that he was fully closeted or that he, in fact, had no idea what to do with a dick that wasn’t his own. Deran couldn’t let his skill be called into question. It didn’t matter that he hadn’t the faintest clue what a good blow job entailed.  Pride was on the line, and Codys would die before giving up their pride.

So, he’d done the only thing he could think to do to combat such a claim.  He grabbed Adrian by the belt loops and dragged him into the darkest corner he could find.  Thankfully, they were both some combination of drunk and high, so Deran could pass off his nervous hands as a side effect of inebriation.  

Even with the nerves, Deran was undeterred and he undid Adrian’s pants and shoved them to his ankles in one fell swoop.  Then he sank to his knees and came face to face with the first dick that he fully intended to become up close and personal with.  There was a brief moment that Deran wished he’d done prior research with a complete stranger or at least watched enough gay porn to get the gist, but that would’ve involved facing realities about himself that he just wasn’t ready for.  No, this was just him and Adrian being dumb together.

Deran stared for a moment, hands clutching Adrian’s hips as he studied his friend’s body.  He’d seen Adrian naked before. Hell, they’d gone skinny dipping the week before. It was different now though. 

Licking his lips, Deran tried to settle his racing mind.  He’d had his dick sucked before. He knew what he liked…

“You okay down there?” Adrian asked, looking down at him with a small smile.  It was the smile they shared when they were the first ones out on a day with great breaks.  It was the smile he gave Deran when they were both so high and mellow on the beach.

Deran didn’t respond with words.  Instead, he leaned forward and took the head of his best friend’s cock in his mouth like it was nothing.  He took it deep, until he was practically gagging, but he kept his composure through sheer force of will. People did this every day.  Deran Cody could suck cock just like anyone else.

Adrian, however, wasn’t able to withhold his gasp as Deran swallowed him down.  It was immediately followed by a groan as Deran reached out and cradled his balls as he continued to suck him.  Adrian brought his own hand up to bury his fingers in Deran’s hair, guiding him gently.

Deran might have snapped at him for interfering if Adrian hadn’t started making the most incredible whimpering sounds in the back of his throat.  It sounded like he was desperately trying not to cry out, but he couldn’t stop himself completely. The noise went straight to Deran’s cock, leaving his whole body tingling with anticipation other sounds he could pull from his best friend’s lips. It was one of the greatest highs Deran had ever experienced, knowing that he had this incredible power over Adrian’s pleasure.

It wasn’t pretty.  In fact, Deran drooled so much in the process that it was practically forming a puddle on the floor between them.  Not to mention, Adrian started tugging on his long hair until it hurt, but Deran was too focused on making sure he didn’t scrape Adrian’s cock with his teeth that he couldn’t be bothered to stop Adrian’s tugging.  And everytime someone wandered by, they’d both shrink further into the shadows.

Then suddenly, Adrian was shaking and spilling down Deran’s throat.  Deran wasn’t ready for it and sputtered as it dribbled over his chin and chest.  Adrian collapsed into the puddle of spit and come that was on the floor, and his face was red as he panted heavily.

Deran had never seen anything so hot, and he’d never felt so good as watching Adrian fall apart before his eyes.

“Told you I knew what to do with a dick,” Deran said, punching Adrian in the shoulder.

“Yeah, smooth move choking on my jizz,” Adrian retorted, giving Deran one of those understated smiles.  Then he reached up and wiped his own come off Deran’s chin.

“Fuck off.  You’re eyes rolled so far back in your head, that I thought you were being possessed,” Deran retorted, scooting over to lean against the section of wall beside Adrian.  

Adrian laughed, bumping his shoulder against Deran’s and then suddenly his lips were seeking out Deran’s.  The kiss was soft and controlled, nothing like the sloppy blow job. Yet, it took Deran’s breath away and made him feel almost as high as giving head had.  It was frightening as Adrian cupped his chin and deepened the kiss. This wasn’t just some dare or youthful posturing. There were feelings lurking under these still waters, and Deran wasn’t sure he knew how to handle them any more than he knew how to handle another man’s dick.  That thought was like a bucket of cold water dousing his otherwise dulled senses.

Pulling back, Deran scrambled to his feet.  “I’ve...uh...got to get going. Smurf will shit if I don’t come home again.”  Even to his own ears the excuse sounded weak, but he needed time to think and that wasn’t going to happen if he was making out with Adrian.

“Right...I’ll catch you on the beach,” Adrian said, doing a remarkably good job of looking unaffected.  Deran wished he was feeling half as calm as Adrian looked, but he didn’t have time to give it much thought.

“Yeah.”  Deran stumbled away, feeling completely out of control.  His head was swimming from the alcohol and weed, and the rest of him was painfully aroused.  He cursed to himself when he stepped outside, and the cool ocean air did little to calm him down.

By the time he got back home, his thoughts were so focused on Adrian and what he’d done that he didn’t even notice Smurf sitting quietly in the den.

“What’s wrong, Baby?” she asked, causing Deran to freeze.

“What?” he asked, trying to school his features because his mother was nothing if not observant.

“I asked what was wrong, Baby.  You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” she said with that saccharine tone that made his skin crawl.  

“Just tired.”  Deran felt his heart pounding as he watched his mother get off of the sofa and walk over to him, the sway of her hips making her satin robe swish around her ankles.  He tried to remain calm, knowing she could smell a lie from a mile away.

“You look pale,” she said, reaching up to press her palm to his forehead.  “How about I make you something to help you sleep,” she offered, guiding him down to receive a kiss to the forehead.

“Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes down.  

“Go lie down, and I’ll bring it in to you.”

Deran didn’t wait for more orders, wandering down the hall to his room.  He pulled off his shirt once he was inside and stripped down to his boxers.  He squeezed his eyes closed and took a breath as thoughts of Adrian looking down at him with such wonder came to mind.  He cursed as he felt himself growing hard again and went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. 

The cool water helped sober him a little, but it couldn’t rid his mind of Adrian or what he’d done.  However, the longer he thought about it, the less he wanted to think about anything else.

“Everything alright, Baby?” Smurf asked, stepping into the bathroom without so much as knocking—not that he’d shut the door.

“Yeah,” Deran said, turning off the water and grabbing a towel from the rack.  He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the stall, picking up another towel to rub his hair with.  

“You’re looking a little better,” she said, wrapping her fingers around his bicep and studying him carefully.

Deran willed himself to maintain calm and pass her inspection.  He didn’t want to be questioned right now. He didn’t know what was going on with himself yet, and he couldn’t face her.

“You just need a good night’s sleep,” she finally said, pressing the mug of one of her personal concoctions into his hands and leading him back into his bedroom.  She practically tucked him into bed before finally kissing him good night and leaving him in peace.

It wasn’t until long after Smurf had shut the door that Deran let himself really consider what he’d done that night and all of the ramifications.  He’d blown Adrian…

“Fuck.”  Deran squeezed his eyes closed, picturing his best friend standing above him again, and he couldn’t stop his body from reacting.  After a minute, he reached down beneath the covers and took himself in hand, finally allowing himself to find the release he’d been craving since he’d dropped to his knees in front of Adrian hours before.

* * *

Deran had been acting weird for days now.  Adrian knew the cause, but how exactly did one tell their best friend it was cool that he’d sucked his cock?  How did you tell him that you’d been fantasizing about him for years, and the blow job he gave you was probably the highlight of your life so far, even ranking above that time you won the junior’s tournament up north?  How did you tell Deran Cody you were gay, but you’d been too shit scared he’d stop being your friend that you kept it a secret for years?

Adrian didn’t have any answers, so he just accepted that things were going to be weird until Deran had some answers of his own.  It would have been great if his body had gotten that memo though, because every time Adrian so much as thought about Deran he was overcome by memories of that night.  So, Adrian had been smoking more than usual to mellow himself out enough to hang out with Deran, and Deran had clearly also been smoking more than usual to deal with Adrian.  So, they were both too high to do the things they usually did, so they’d been spending a lot of time sitting on the beach smoking together...which only made things more awkward because they had nothing to distract themselves.

It was by no means a perfect system, and it was starting to become apparent that no amount of weed was going to be enough to make this  _ not  _ awkward.

“Was that your first blow job?” Deran asked out of the blue.

Adrian’s head whipped to the side, and he blinked several times at Deran trying to determine whether he’d imagined the question.

Deran took a hit from the joint they’d been sharing before holding it out to Adrian.  However, when Adrian went to take it, Deran held it just out of reach.

“Well, was it?” he asked, confirming that it had been a real question.

Adrian just sat there with his mouth open for a moment, not sure how to answer.  “I’ve gotten blow jobs before,” he said, still grappling with the question itself.  Surely, Deran didn’t think he was a virgin. Hell, Deran himself had been having sex for years now.

“I meant by a guy…” Deran clarified, finally handing over the joint.

That was different.  The answer was still the same, but it was definitely not as safe to admit.  However, Deran had been his friend for ages, and he wasn’t in the habit of lying to him.

“No.”

Deran nodded, turning to stare out at the water for a while.  “How...how’d it measure up?” he finally asked as the light was finally starting to fade from the sky.

Adrian choked on the smoke he’d inhaled, coughing roughly as he held the joint out for Deran to take.  “You really asking me that?” he choked out.

“Yeah.”

“Deran, I practically came on the spot when you sank to your knees.”

“I wasn’t blowing you then.  You’re premature ejaculation has nothing to do with my blow job skills…”

Adrian laughed at that.  God, he’d never seen Deran act self conscious before.  “Deran, you suck dick like a champ,” he reassured him, leaning in and bumping their shoulders together.

“Really?” Deran sounded surprised before he schooled is features.  “I mean—”

“There was just one thing…” Adrian couldn’t help himself.  He bit his lip like he was choosing his words carefully, and he ate up he way Deran suddenly gave him his full attention.

“What?  Don’t be a dick.  Tell me,” Deran demanded impatiently when Adrian dragged it out.

“Nothing, never mind.  You could just use a little practice I guess,” Adrian said, snatching the joint out of Deran’s fingers and relighting it.

“Practice?”  Deran demanded, then suddenly it was like a light bulb turning on.  His expression changed and he lunged at Adrian.

“Asshole,” he growled, wrestling Adrian down into the sand as Adrian laughed.  They rolled around for over a minute before Deran finally pinned him down and began grappling with the button on his pants. 

“What are you doing?” Adrian asked, despite knowing exactly what his best friend had in mind.

“Going to fucking practice,” Deran grumbled, yanking Adrian’s pants down his thighs.  The beach was dark and empty enough that they had some privacy, and Adrian let himself relax as Deran wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him to full hardness.  “Is that how you like it?” he asked, looking Adrian in the eye.

Adrian bit his lip, wanting both to continue teasing Deran because it kept things light and familiar, and to admit that anything Deran did would be how he liked it.  He settled for reaching down and wrapping his hand around Deran’s and stroking his cock together.

“Yeah, that’s how I like it,” Adrian whispered, letting his head fall back against the sand and allowing Deran to touch him freely.

“You have no idea how much porn I watched this week,” Deran admitted, bringing his hand down to fondle Adrian’s balls briefly before giving them a light tug that drove Adrian wild.

“I kinda just assumed porn was always playing in your house between you, your brothers, and probably even Smurf,” Adrian admitted.  It was near impossible to hold his body still while Deran was touching him, but Adrian was trying not to completely embarrass himself.  Deran’s hand just felt so good though.

Deran laughed at that, leaning over Adrian to look him in the eye again. “Maybe you’re right, but I wasn’t really watching to get off.  I…”

“Was doing research?” Adrian asked, rolling Deran until he was braced above him.  “Research on how to suck my dick?”

Deran rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny it.  

Adrian smiled down at him.  “I wasn’t lying. You’re a fuckin’ natural, but if you want to practice, I wouldn’t mind you using me as a lab rat,” Adrian told him, leaning in to steal a quick kiss.  “In fact, I’ve got a boner right now that I don’t know what to do with.”

Deran laughed, shoving Adrian off of him and reversing their positions.  “No one can know about this, especially Smurf,” Deran said, taking Adrian in hand again, but not going any further.  

“I get it.  This is just between us.  Like that sick surf spot down the coast,” Adrian told him.  There was a part of him that wanted to scream it from the rooftops and let everyone know that Deran Cody was his, but there was a much bigger part of him that knew the risk of doing just that.  Adrian could live with moments like this...at least for now.

“Just between us,” Deran agreed, stroking Adrian gently.  

* * *

Deran wasn’t sure how many times he’d blown Adrian in the last few weeks since they’d started this little arrangement.  It seemed like almost every day after they went surfing, they’d get high and Deran would end up going down on him. After the first time or two, Adrian always returned the favor, but there was just something about giving head that made Deran feel so damn alive.

There was just something so exhilarating about being able to completely take Adrian apart with little more than his mouth.  Just the way Adrian trembled when Deran lowered his pants or the way his eyes fluttered shut when Deran wrapped his lips around him got Deran’s blood pumping.

The waves had been great all day, and they hadn’t been out of the water hardly at all since arriving at the beach hours ago.  The place was packed, and they didn’t want to risk losing their claim on their favored area. The locals knew the score, but that didn’t mean some hotshots from out of town wouldn’t break the well established rules.

So, they’d staked their claim to their favorite spot, and they’d been surfing ever since.  Deran couldn’t keep Adrian out of his mind though. Every time he watched his best friend take a great ride, he’d remember them in the back of the Scout not two nights before.  Adrian had come so hard, he hadn’t been able to walk straight and had basically stumbled back to his place. Or when Adrian would paddle back out with a big smile on his face, Deran would remember how Adrian got that satisfied look on his face after Deran was done with him.

“Thinkin’ I might head in soon,” Deran called out as Adrian paddled out to him after a particularly good ride.

“You feelin’ okay?  You haven’t been catching much,” Adrian said, sitting up on his board and balancing easily.  Adrian was so natural in the water, and Deran could just watch him all day sometimes.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Deran said, not wanting to elaborate with a bunch of other surfers around.

“Give me one more wave, and I’ll head in too.”  Adrian turned his board around and waited on an approaching wave.  “This one looks good. You should take it too,” he called out beginning to paddle into the wave.

Deran didn’t say anything, but he too began to paddle in.  He dropped into the wave easily. They rode it side by side, playfully cutting close to each other before cutting back again.  

When they finally paddled in, they were both laughing and bumping shoulders.  They went to the showers and rinsed off before loading their boards into the Scout.  

“You want a lift?” Deran asked, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.  

“Yeah, I could go for a lift,” Adrian agreed casually.

They both got in, but Deran didn’t drive them back to Adrian’s place.  Instead, he drove them out toward the desert. Adrian didn’t say a word as he rolled them a joint in the passenger seat.  

When they pulled into the secluded area Deran had been to a few times before, Adrian lit the joint before passing it to him.  

“You know, you don’t have to drag me out to the desert just to suck my dick,” Adrian said, leaning against the door so he could turn to face Deran.  

“Maybe I brought you out here to bury you in the desert where no one will find you,” Deran retorted, placing the joint between his lips.

“I don’t see Pope hanging out around here, so I think I’ll be okay.” 

Deran laughed at that, giving Adrian’s ankle a shove.  He crawled across the seat under the guise of handing over the joint, but he quickly started in on Adrian’s pants as soon as he’d handed it over.  

Adrian smoked the joint as Deran helped him out of his pants, laughing at how focused Deran was.  His laughter was cut off, however, as soon as Deran took him in his mouth. 

“Shit, you should warn—fuck!” Adrian cried out as Deran took as much of his cock as he possibly could.  Adrian didn’t hold back his cries since there was no one around for miles and miles. 

Deran was pleased as he heard just how loud Adrian could be as he methodically worked his cock with both his mouth and hand.  He’d been fantasizing about just how loud Adrian would be if they didn’t have to worry about getting caught. It had been on his mind for days, and it had been haunting his dreams.  So...he may have asked Pope where he could go that he wouldn’t be caught. He may have made it sound a little more nefarious than swapping blowjobs, but he didn’t want Pope sniffing around after all.

Adrian continued to react without inhibitions as Deran teased the head of his cock, circling his tongue around it then taking it deeply into his mouth.  He was painfully hard in his own pants from Adrian’s every enthusiastic reaction to him. It was purely addictive, and it only made Deran try harder to pull more positive reactions from him.

“Slow down or I’m going to come,” Adrian sighed, running his fingers through Deran’s hair as Deran let up just a little.  

Deran pulled off of him, looking up into Adrian’s flushed face.  His freckles stood out against the pink of his cheeks, and Deran couldn’t fight the smile it brought to his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Adrian asked, sagging against the door of the vehicle as he stretched half across the front seat.

“You look well fucked,” Deran told him, still stroking his cock gently to keep him hard.

“Really?  I wonder why that is…”

Deran laughed, leaning down again and taking Adrian all the way to the root and sucking as hard as he could manage.  Adrian’s whole body stiffened beneath him, and his cries echoed out into the desert as he came down Deran’s throat.

Adrian cursed as he sagged back into the seat becoming boneless beneath Deran.  

Deran slowly pulled off of his cock and rested his body over Adrian’s, looking down at him and studying the expression of bliss that he wore.

“Forget what I said about needing practice.  I think you’ve mastered it,” Adrian mumbled, stroking his hand up and down Deran’s bicep.

Deran didn’t fight the ridiculously bright smile that brought to his lips.  “I don’t know. If I don’t keep practicing my skills might get rusty,” Deran teased him, leaning down to bite his bare shoulder.

“Good point.  You should definitely keep practicing...just as soon as I recover.”


End file.
